


Peters Journal

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Peter is a child, Tony needs to get his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: Takes place after Civil war. Peter is 8 and doesn't understand why his dad is crying all the time or where his papa is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance.

\--Entry 1--

    I had to go stay with aunt Laura today. I don’t understand why I couldn’t stay at home but aunt Laura kept saying “Peter, your dads are fighting right now”. But my dads always fight. They fight bad guys all the time. But I don’t have to stay with aunt Laura when they fight, is this bad guy different? I keep asking aunt Laura but she always just says, “your dads are fighting right now”. I wish someone would tell me who they were fighting.

 

\--Entry 2--

    I only had to stay with aunt Laura for a couple weeks, then aunt Natasha came and got me, I like aunt Natasha a lot, she’s so awesome. She kicks bad guys with my dads and always lets me play with her knives, but she didn’t let me play with any knives this time. She brought me back home but everything was different, in a bad way. Dad spends a lot of time in his lab and papa’s gone.

 

\--Entry 3--

    I have to play with uncle Rhodey a lot now. He’s cool but now he has to stay in a wheelchair but he won’t tell me why. I asked him what happened and he said “your dads had a bad fight” that's all anyone says. Who did they fight and why can I hear dad crying at night? I think something bad happened to papa.

 

\--Entry 4--

    I miss papa a lot, he always told me cool war stories and had old photos for me to look at. He would let me put on his helmet and hold his shield. I miss doing that and my dad only comes out of his lab for food so I only see him when it’s dinnertime but only for a while, he goes back down to his lab and never says anything. Aunt Natasha says it’s because he’s sad and I asked her if he was sad about papa and she said yes. I really hope papa’s ok.

 

\--Entry 5--

    Today I went to papa and dads room. I feel better when I’m in there, it smells like papa and I found the photos he used to show me. It was nice seeing papa in those photos, I was afraid I was going to forget what he looked like, It’s been a long time since I’ve seen both of my dads.

 

\--Entry 6--

    I heard aunt Natasha and dad yelling at eachother in the kitchen. Aunt Natasha kept saying that I need my dad and that he should explain things to me, and then dad said that he wanted to fix things with papa first. I went down so I could see my dad's face but he saw me and turned away. I really hope he’s not mad at me.

 

\--Entry 7--

    Uncle Rhodey said to “give your dad some time” but it’s been months. He also said to let dad come to me when he’s ready but I don’t know when dad will be ready and I’m afraid he’s mad at me. He doesn’t talk to me when I see him for dinner and when I try to talk to him he just makes yes and no noises. I once asked him where papa was and he looked like he was going to cry but he just went back to his lab. I think I’m going to go to dad's lab tomorrow and ask about papa again.

 

\--Entry 8--

    I went to dad’s lab and he was working on a project so hard that he didn't notice me so I stood for awhile until he looked up. He was scared, he said, “Peter don’t sneak up on me like that!” That's the most words he’s said to me in months. I said sorry and then asked him what he was doing, I was kinda nervous to ask about papa. He said that he’s been working on his suit because it got damaged. I asked him if it was by a bad guy but then he started to look sad so I stopped talking. He told me to go to bed but I laughed because it was only 3 o’clock. He told me to go play with Rhodey or Natasha so I asked him really quick “where's papa?” but he told me to go play again. So I asked again and he started to look angry and he told me to go away and that he didn't want to talk about it. I knew I shouldn’t have ask again but I did and this time dad yelled at me, he said “For Gods sake, Peter, stop asking about Steve, he’s not your papa anymore!” I started crying and I ran up to my room and now I’m writing this. I don’t want to see dad anymore.

 

\--Entry 9--

    Dad tried to talk to me last night but I pretended I was asleep, I don’t want him to yell at me again. I didn't go to breakfast or lunch or dinner, I have fruit snacks hidden in my closet so I ate those, but they’ll all gone now. I have to go to breakfast tomorrow.

 

\--Entry 10--

    Dad wasn’t at breakfast, aunt Natasha was and she said that dad was really sorry he yelled at me and he wanted to talk to me after I ate. I said ok but only if he doesn’t get angry again. She took me to dad's lab and let me talk to him alone. He was still working on his broken suit when I went in. He saw me and said sorry and also said that papa was away because him and papa got into a fight with each other about grown up stuff that I wouldn’t understand. He said that papa was still my papa but he was on a different team now. I asked him if they still love eachother even if they were bad guys to eachother. Dad looked really sad when I said that and I thought he was going to cry but he just said “I’m not sure, Peter” then he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him too and he carried me to bed and tucked me in and even told me a story of one of his fights with a bad guy, not papa. I don’t know when my dads will stop being on different teams but if dad tucks me in tomorrow and the next night then I’ll be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write this. If you cried, comment. If you hate me, comment. If you want me to burn in hell, comment. I welcome all comments unless it's to tell me that you just spread the stolen honey of bees all over your body and robbed a gas station to prove to your overlords that you are a worthy of eternal enlightenment , I'm looking at you Carol, stop texting me!


End file.
